Senran Kagura - Shinobi Love
by mrd256
Summary: A series of short one-shot stories featuring love between various parings of the Shinobi girls. (Rated M for future chapters)
1. YagyuxHibari

**Senran Kagura – Shinobi Love Ep.1 (Yagyu x Hibari)**

* * *

One late afternoon at Hanzo Academy, the five Shinobi students are finishing up their training regimen for the day. "Ha! Hya! Hup!" a young girl with brown hair tied in a spiky pony-tail, named Asuka, shouts as she leaps across wooden posts. She launches off the last one flipping forward, landing on her hands and pushing off and flipping again to land on her feet as she strikes a proud pose.

"Well done Asuka." A middle-aged man with white hair claps as he congratulates her.

"Thanks, Kiriya-sensei." She thanks him with a cheerful smile.

"Alright Yagyu, it's your turn." Kiriya tells a rather small girl with white hair tied in pigtails with shurikens and a yen coin strapped over her right eye.

"Ok." She replies as she walks to the beginning of the course.

"YAGYU! DO YOUR BEST!" a small girl, with pink hair tied in small pigtails, cheers her on.

"Hibari…" Yagyu mutters and smiles innocently at Hibari's cute figure.

Kiriya pulls a stopwatch out of his pocket and counts down, "3… 2… 1… GO!" He presses the button on the watch and Yagyu starts running the course.

She jumps over wooden posts, vaults over hurdles, and dodges (non-lethal) arrows being shot at her. "_Hibari… watch me!_" she says in her mind as she's about to finish the course, however, she slips on the final post to jump across and falls off, hitting her head on the post as she goes down.

"YAGYU!" Asuka screams in fear as the they all run over to the fallen Shinobi.

"Yagyu-chan! Speak to me!" Hibari panics.

"Hi-Hibari?" she mutters.

"Are you ok?!" a woman with long black hair, named Ikaruga asks, "How many fingers am I holding up?" she holds up three fingers.

"Three…" Yagyu mutters and then falls unconscious.

"Oh thank goodness." Ikaruga sighs in relief.

"That really look liked it hurt." A woman with long blonde hair, named Katsuragi, says.

"Is she going to be okay, Kiraya-sensei?" Asuka asks in fear for Yagyu's life.

Kiriya inspects Yagyu's forehead and notices only a small gash where she hit her head that's only leaking a small about of blood. "She should be fine, let's get her to the infirmary." He says as the five of them pick up an unconscious Yagyu and carry her to the school's infirmary.

* * *

Several hours later, Yagyu lies in the bed in her room with bandages wrapped around her head and swapped out her yen eye patch for a yellow cotton one with a pink strap and her hair let down. She sits up in the bed stroking her forehead in mild pain. "What happened…?" she mutters to herself in her pink pajamas. She then remembers what happened this afternoon, "Oh… yeah…" she looks outside the window near her bed and realizes it's nighttime. She looks at her bedside clock and it says 21:30 (9:30pm) "_How long was I out for?_" she wonders. Just then, she hears her bedroom door open and Hibari walks into the room carrying a tray of food.

"Yagyu-chan! You're alright!" Hibari squeals in joy as she walks quickly over to the bed

"Hibari…?" Yagyu mutters and the little rabbit girl puts the tray of food in her lap. It has a bowl of soup with letter noodles that spell out "GET WELL" and a smiley face, a glass of water, a spoon, and a small bowl of fruit. Yagyu looks up at Hibari who has an innocent loving smile on her face, "D-Did you make this?" she asks her.

Hibari nods energetically making her large chest bounce a little, "I was worried about you so I made some soup for you." She says. Yagyu looks back at the soup and it reminds her of soup that comes out of a can.

"Thank you… Hibari." Yagyu thanks her, then picks up the spoon and eats the soup. As she eats, Hibari sits at her bedside watching her. As shes about to take a bite, she feels something soft grab her other hand, but when she looks down, she realizes it's Hibari's hand holding hers. Yagyu's face goes beet red and her nose begins to bleed a little. "H-H-H-H-Hibari…?!" Yagyu stutters overcome with the tingly feeling of Hibari holding her hand. But Hibari just smiles and Yagyu continues eating the soup.

When she's finished, Hibari takes the tray away and pulls a thermometer, seemingly out of nowhere, and puts it in Yagyu's mouth under her tongue and feels her forehead. "How do you feel, Yagyu-chan?" Hibari asks her.

"I-I'm fine…" she says as she lies back down in bed, "I'm not sick Hibari… I'll be fine…"

"Uh-uh!" Hibari shakes her head, "I'm not leaving your side until you're feeling 100% better." Yagyu blushes and lets Hibari perform her medical "duties" on her. The feeling of Hibari feeling around her makes Yagyu's mind go to a place of utopia where she imagines several mini Hibaris helping her. "_H-Hibari…_" Yagyu mutters as she finds herself lost in the bliss.

Later that night, Yagyu wakes up and looks at her bedside clock, which now says 23:45 (11:45pm). She tries to sit up, but is held down but an unknown weight on top of her. She looks down to see Hibari, sound asleep in Yagyu's lap. Yagyu's face goes beet red again, but smiles as she gently strokes Hibari's head making her twitch a little, "Yag…yu…chan… …love… you…" she mutters in her sleep and Yagyu is taken aback by what she says, but smiles and continues to pat her.

"I love you too Hibari." She whispers, then blushes when she considers her next action, but she leans in to Hibari's sleeping face and gives her a light peck on the cheek.

"hmhmhmhmhm" she giggles, but doesn't wake up. Yagyu pats Hibari's head one last time before lying back down and falling asleep and the feeling of Hibari sleeping with her sends her off to a paradise in her dreams.

* * *

_**THE END**_

**Hope you enjoyed this story. I will also be doing more one-shot stories like this with the Senran Kagura characters, so leave some pairings and I may do them for the next chapter.**

**I'm also on Discord (where it'll be easier to send me the ideas, as well as chat with me and give me other story ideas). So join me on discord at.**

** discord . gg/BQfguu8**

**Just paste this (without spaces) in your Browser Address part after the "http" portion. I look forward to see you there.**


	2. AsukaxHomura

**Senran Kagura – Shinobi Love Ep.2 (Asuka x Homura)**

* * *

One day in the middle of a dense forest with gray clouds looming over head, Asuka is having a sparring match with her rival, Homura, a young lady with dark tanned skin and long black hair tied in a ponytail. The two of them love to fight each other both for fun and as real competition. The two used to be true enemies, but after seeing that the two of them are nearly one-in-the-same, they revoked their hatred and now are friendly rivals. Asuka stops and looks around, with blades in hand, looking for Homura. She notices her diving at her out of a tree and Asuka swiftly, but narrowly, dodges Homura's blades as the blades slightly cut into her skirt causing it to tear. The two then stand across from each other in a fighting stance, Asuka wielding her dual katana blades and Homura wielding multiple katanas between her fingers, three in each hand, with a seventh one sheathed on her back. "Not bad Asuka." Homura complements her.

"You too, Homura-chan!" Asuka says energetically. The two stare the other down before leaping toward each other and their blades clash once more. The sounds of metal clinging over and over fills the dense forest. As they clash, Asuka constantly examines Homura's swings to look for an opening. Once she spots one, she swings the blunt part of her blade at Homura's arm, both catching her off guard and staggering her to the ground. Asuka takes advantage of Homura's exposed state and swings her blade at her neck, only to stop right before hitting. "I win." She says.

Homura smirks and looks at Asuka with delight, "Yeah, you got me. That was clever." She tells her. Asuka sheaths her blades in the holsters on her hips and helps Homura off the ground, who then collects her scattered blades and sheaths them as well.

The two of them head for a small clearing in the forest where some carrier bags are sitting on some rocks. Asuka opens up a pink one, pulls out a bottle of water and chugs it down. Homura opens up a green one, pulls out a small towel and uses it to wipe off her sweat. "You wanna sip?" Asuka asks her rival offering her water bottle.

"You already drank out of that," Homura says, "wouldn't that be an indirect kiss?"

"Come on we're both girls, what's so bad about it?" Asuka says with a cheerful and carefree smile.

Homura hesitates for a moment, but takes the bottle out of her hand, "Thanks then." She thanks her and chugs down the rest of the bottle. As she takes her mouth off the bottle, she notices Asuka digging for something in her bag.

Asuka pulls out a small box carrying her favorite Futomaki rolls, "You hungry?" she asks.

"You know it!" Homura says and the two sit down on the grass together eating their Futomaki rolls. "ump…? It'sh to big…" Homura says with the fat roll barely fitting in her mouth.

"That's the way I like them! Big and fat!" she says as she chomps down on her massive Futomaki roll. Homura tries her best to finish the roll, to which she does. The two get down to the last roll in the box and reach for it at the same time and they touch hands.

"Go on, you have it. They're your favorite after all." Homura offers.

"No, you have it. You're a much better Shinobi than me." Asuka retorts.

"Well you're the one who beat me in our match." Homura counters. As the two are arguing, Homura feels something wet hit the top of her head. She looks up and notices the rain from the dark clouds is starting to come down. "Damn it! Let's get out of here!" she says and Asuka nods. They gather up their bags and the box of rolls and run through the forest looking for a dry place to hide out.

Just then, Asuka spots a large fallen over tree with a hole in the bottom of it. "Let's duck in there!" She says and the two of them run underneath the big tree.

"We should be fine here." Homura says looking out into the drenched forest.

"Ugh…" Asuka groans, "now my clothes are drenched."

"Mine too." Homura agrees. The two of them then strip off their wet clothes, leaving their underwear, to avoid catching a cold. Asuka's underwear consists of a rainbow patterned bra and matching panties, while Homura's is a piece of cloth wrapped around her chest to act as a bra and a red thong.

"Ugh… why did it have to rain. Now we can't spar anymore." Asuka complains.

"Yeah, we should probably head home once it clears up." Homura suggests. "But in the meantime…" she stops looking at the one remaining Futomaki roll, which had been covered up quick enough to avoid getting wet, "what are we going to do about this?"

"Why don't we split it?" Asuka suggests.

"But we don't have anything to cut it with." Homura tells her. The two ponder ideas, until one pops into Homura's head. "I know, why don't we both eat one end and work our way to the middle? Like the pocky challenge."

"EHHH?!" Asuka exclaims in shock, "but wouldn't that mean we'd kiss?"

"We're both girls, what's so bad about it?" Homura says mimicking her.

Asuka blushes a bit then agrees, "Alright, let's do it." The two of them sit down on the grass and take the one Futomaki roll and put each end into their mouths. The two of them, unable to speak because of the giant roll, realize just how close they are to one another already blush a little. The two of them then start biting one by one, slowly working their mouths toward the center of the roll, starting deeply into each other's eyes. They finally reach the middle of the roll with their lips almost touching and their faces so close to each other. They both hesitate for a good minute, unable to comprehend the situation or what to do at this point. As they lock eyes, they can both see in the other what they need to do. They prepare themselves put their lips together to finish off the roll. They were going to pull away, but end up getting entranced by the other's gaze and the feeling on their lips touching. They close their eyes and loose themselves in the sensation. After a good long while, they finally pull their lips away to breath. "Homura-chan…" Asuka mutters in a soft tone, "your lips, they… felt… really… nice…" she stutters slightly embarrassed by what happened.

"Y-Y-Yours too…" Homura replies. The two rivals stay quiet, with nothing but the sound of the rain falling outside.

"C-Can we maybe… stay here a little longer?" Asuka asks.

"With the rain as it is, I don't think we need to go anywhere right now." Homura tells her and the two girls smile at each other. Homura lies down on the ground and Asuka lies on her side next to her and they fall off into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

**_THE END_**

**Hope you enjoyed this story. I will also be doing more one-shot stories like this with the Senran Kagura characters, so leave some pairings and I may do them for the next chapter.**

**I'm also on Discord (where it'll be easier to send me the ideas, as well as chat with me and give me other story ideas). So join me on discord at.**

**discord . gg/BQfguu8**

**Just paste this (without spaces) in your Browser Address part after the "http" portion. I look forward to see you there.**


	3. HarukaxRyona (NSFW)

**Senran Kagura – Shinobi Love Ep.3 (Haruka x Ryona)**

* * *

One late night at the Hebijo Girl's Academy, where Shinobi train to become evil Shinobi, a young woman with blonde hair rolled up in curls on the sides, with a pink ribbon on top, walks up to the academy wearing her typical mature clothing, and carrying a black bag. She breaths in the air around her and says, "My… it sure feels good to be back." While putting her hand to her cheek. The woman's name is Haruka, from the famous shinobi team, the Crimson Squad. She walks up to the front door of the academy, on her way, she encounters several hidden traps made for intruders, but she dodges them with ease. She makes it to the front door and knocks. When the door opens, another young woman with short and spiky white hair and bright yellow eyes answers the door.

"Haruka?" she asks, "What are you doing here this late?"

"Good evening Miyabi, I was just here to see Ryona. We agreed to spend the night together." Haruka tells her.

Miyabi raises her eyebrow, "I was wondering why Ryona was like that…" she mutters to herself, "Fine, being a former Hebijo student, I'll let you in, but please try to keep it down you two."

"Oh you know that will be difficult." Haruka says bending over and giving a seductive wink. Haruka walks into the academy and travels up a few flights of stairs before she arrives at Ryona's room. "Ryona, it's me. I'm here." She says knocking on the door and it creeks open a slight inch, "Hmm, odd." She opens the door and sees the room pitch black. "Ryona? Are you in here?" she asks into the darkness as she feels around the walls for a light switch. When she finds it, she flicks it on and a dark pink light fills the room, and what she is met with…

"AH! Ms. Haruka!" Ryona shouts in utter joy. Ryona is small girl with short yellow hair and hetero-colored eyes, one blue, one green. She is hanging upside down naked from the ceiling, her whole body wrapped in ropes holding her hands behind her back and feet together, leaving only her J sized boobs and soaking wet pussy exposed.

"Ah, Ryona-chan. I see you've already gotten started." Haruka says as she looks around the room. There are sex toys scattered everywhere, along with a pair of handcuffs on a bed with no mattress or sheets, and a medieval shackle stand off to the side.

"YEP! I was so excited for your pain Ms. Haruka, I had Ryobi-chan help get me tied up." Ryona tells her with a feeling of pleasure in her voice.

"I figured with how much of a masochist you are, you'd have done it yourself." Haruka tells her as she shuts the door to the room and locks it, then drops her bag on to the floor, "Well no matter. You better be prepared for a long night."

"I am! I am!" Ryona cheers as she swings vigorously from her upside-down position.

"Then let's get started." Haruka says with a sadistic smile as she slowly removes her clothes, including her bra and panties, but she leaves her high-heels on. She gets Ryona down from the ceiling, but leaves her tied up and drops her onto the bed (Haruka makes sure Ryona at least doesn't hit her head on the way down).

"AH!" Ryona yelps as she hits the hard wood bed and she shrivels in pain, unable to sooth her wound.

"Shall I start slow? Or should I go all the way from the beginning?" Haruka asks.

"Go all the way! Give me all your punishment Ms. Haruka!" Ryona shouts."

"My oh my, thirsty tonight aren't we?" Haruka says with a scary face as she grabs a curling iron out of her bag. She turns it onto the highest temperature and stands up on the bed. She slams her foot against Ryona's butt, jamming the long heel right into Ryona's anus.

"AHHH!" she screams again. Haruka takes the hot curling iron and presses it hard against Ryona's back, "AH AH! IT'S HOT! IT'S SO HOT!" she continues to scream. Haruka presses the curling iron against Ryona's soft skin even harder and moves it up and down her back, "AH OW! HOT! HOT! HOOOOOT! PLEASE! DON'T STOP MS. HARUKA!" she screams in pleasure.

"As you wish my sweet." Haruka says seductively and moves the curling iron to other parts of the body as well, the arms, the hands, the butt, the boobs, and even the pussy, all while she continues to press harder and harder.

"OW OWWW! IT HURTS! IT BURNS! AH! MY SKINS GOING TO BURN!" Ryona screams more and more, "AH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Haruka feels satisfied with the curling iron, so she turns it off to look at Ryona's state. She is panting heavily with several burn marks on her skin, "ah… Ms. Haruka… that was amazing…" she says.

"Oh, we're not done yet honey. Not at all." Haruka tells her. She unties Ryona from the rope and then shackles her wrists and ankles together and puts her in a doggy-style position. Haruka pulls a (rubber) spiked whip out of the bag and once again, jams her heel into Ryona's anus.

"AHHH!" she screams.

"Giddy up doggy!" Haruka demands as she whips Ryona like a dog kept in slavery.

"AH! AH!" Ryona screams each time Haruka whips her.

"I said giddy up!" Haruka demands again, not only whipping this time, but also kicking Ryona with her heel repeatedly too, and the tip of the heel rams into her anus over and over.

"AH OW AHH OOHHHHHHHH!" Ryona's pleasured screams fill the room, "PLEASE! KEEP GOING MS. HARUKA!"

"Well let's heat things up a little more." Haruka grabs a dildo from off the floor, takes her curling iron back out, turns it on, and sticks it inside the dildo, before plunging it into Ryona's butt.

"AHHHH!" Ryona shrieks feeling the burning hot dildo up her butt.

"NOW GIDDY UP!" Haruka demands louder whipping and kicking Ryona more and more.

"AH! OWY! OW OW OW! AHHHHHHH!" Ryona's painful shrills fill the room.

"I'm not through yet!" Haruka says. She takes a blind fold out of her bag and puts it over Ryona's eyes.

"Ah! I can't see! Ms. Haruka, what are you going to do? I'm so excited!" Ryona cheers.

Haruka smirks. She turns Ryona around to face the bed and sits down on it. She kicks off her heels and puts her bare foot in front her of face. "Lick it!" Haruka demands, continuing to whip Ryona.

"AH!" Ryona shrieks and sticks out her tongue. She licks Haruka's foot all over, unknown to her, "Ah! What ish thish?! It tashtesh sho good!" She says while licking. While Ryona is licking one foot, the other is pressed against the top of her head while Haruka continues to whip. The curling iron dildo in her butt starts to feel hotter.

"Oh… this is nice…" Haruka says feeling great pleasure from Ryona's misery, "Oh… I think it might cum!"

"Ah, Msh. Haruka! I'M! AH… GOING TO… AH! CUM TOO!" Ryona says nearing her breaking point.

"Oh wait… I don't think that's cum." Haruka says and Ryona looks confused. "Oh… I'm going to… to… PEE!" As she finishes this statement, Haruka lets out a stream of yellow fluid from her vagina _"PSSSHHHHHHHHHH"_, is the sound it makes. "AHHHHHHH!" is how Haruka screams.

"AHHH!" Ryona screams as she is hit by the golden shower, "Ryobi-chan's pee is nice… AH… BUT YOURS IS SO MUCH BETTER MS. HARUKA!"

"Oh no, I got pee on my foot…" Haruka whines, "Ryona, be a good girl and lick it off for me."

"YESH. MSH. HARUKA!" Ryona says already licking, "AH! I'M AH AH AH AH! GOING TO CUM!"

"Me too…" Haruka says, "Oh… yes, keep licking Ryona…"

"AH AH AH AH AH! C-C-C-C-C-CUMMING!"

"AH AH!"

_PSSSHHHHHHHHHH_

Streams of fluid come out of both their vaginas at nearly the same time. Haruka puts her feet down and Ryona collapses onto the floor. Ryona breaths heavily, still feeling pleasure from the dildo in her butt. "Oh my… that was quite fun, wasn't it Ryona?" Haruka asks and then notices Ryona's not moving. "Ryona? Oh my, did I accidentally kill her?"

"O-Oh Ms. Haruka… That was… amazing!" Ryona says, too weak to move off the floor.

"Well I'm glad you liked it, but there's no rest for you." Haruka tells her.

"huh?" Ryona is confused.

"Did you really think we'd be done after just one cum? We're only just getting started." Haruka tells her with her sadistic smile.

"Oh please Ms. Haruka… give me your pain more and more!"

"As you wish, my darling." The two go on for the whole night, making it hard for anyone at Hebijo to sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning, Miyabi walks down the hallways in her pajamas and rubbing her eye, "ugh… I couldn't get a wink of sleep last night because of those two. I just hope Ryona's ok." She says as she walks up to Ryona's room and knocks. "Ryona? You ok in there?" No answer. "Haruka? Ryona?" still no answer. Miyabi grows more concerned, "Hey! Come on you two! Answer me!" Out of concern for Ryona's safety, Miyabi backs up as far as she can in the hallway and charges at the door, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she yells as she rams into it, busting it open, and the site that awaits her…

Haruka and Ryona both lay passed out naked on the floor, both their pussies soaking wet. Ryona, still blindfolded, but now gagged and tied back up, while Haruka just lay there with a machete in her hand. "Wh-what happened in here last night?" she catches a smell of the room and covers her nose, "Ugh! It smells like piss in here!" She tries to ignore the smell and wakes the two of them up.

"mmmm… huh? What happened?" Haruka says weakly as she gets up off the floor.

"hm…?" Ryona mutters trying to sit up, but can't because she's tied up. Miyabi unties her and takes her blindfold and gag off, "Mi-Miyabi-chan?"

"Miyabi?! What's wrong? I heard you yell!" Another girl with blonde hair and glasses, named Imu, runs into the room and sees the scene. "R-Ryona! What happened?!" she asks in a panic.

"M-Ms. Haruka… made me feel so good last night…" Ryona says with a smile.

"Alright! I don't know what happened last night, but I disapprove of it! Haruka! You are never allowed back here again! Get dressed, pick up your stuff, and get out of here!" Imu screams.

"Come on Imu, I don't like it either, but let's at least allow Haruka to come back for other reasons." Miyabi suggests.

"Ugh… fine…" Imu says. With that, Haruka waves goodbye Hebijo once again and returns to her friends at the Crimson Squad.

**_THE END_**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this story. I will also be doing more one-shot stories like this with the Senran Kagura characters, so leave some pairings and I may do them for the next chapter.**

**This was my first time writing something kinky. Hope I didn't take things too far.**

**Ryona: OH! It was perfect Mr. Writer!**

**Shut up piss head.**

**Ryona: AH! PISS HEAD! I LOVE IT!**

**Anyway, I'm also on Discord (where it'll be easier to send me the ideas, as well as chat with me and give me other story ideas). So join me on discord at.**

**discord . gg / BQfguu8**

**Just paste this (without spaces) in your Browser Address part after the "http" portion. I look forward to see you there.**


	4. MiyabixImu

**Senran Kagura – Shinobi Love Ep.4 (Miyabi x Imu)**

* * *

_(This story takes place just after episode 3, HarukaxRyona)_

Haruka had just left Hebijo academy. Miyabi sighs as she shuts the front door, "She never changes…" she mutters to herself as she heads for the training area for her daily routine of training. She arrives at a large open field that looks like a previous war zone, scorch marks all over the rocky mountains, cut down bamboo trees, and several swords embedded in the ground. Miyabi pushes a button on a remote that makes several robotic training dummies appear. She stares down the dummies before she strips her clothes off and a ninja scroll pops out of her cleavage and she shouts, "Shinobi… TRANSFORM!" as the scroll unravels and clothes Miyabi in a warlord-like attire. She draws her sword from its sheath as a red-ish black flame envelops it. The dummies then charge at Miyabi at full force but she leaps out of the way and proceeds to cut down all the dummies with her athletic sword-play.

Meanwhile, from with the standing bamboo forest surrounding the training area, another girl with blonde hair and glasses (Imu) watches her intently.

Miyabi swings her sword with both grace and resolve. She lands in the middle of all the dummies as a red-ish black flame manifests in her hand. She holds her hand up in the air as a dark red energy begins to swirl around her damaging the dummies. "Purgatorio of Good and Evil!" Miyabi declares as she clinches her fist and the energy explodes into nothingness and the dummies lie battered and destroyed on the ground around her.

"Well done Miyabi." A voice congratulates her. She turns around to see an older woman with purple hair and glasses clapping as she walks up to her.

"Thank you, Master Suzune." Miyabi says as she bows before the adult. Rin Suzune is the teacher and Shinobi instructor at Hebijo academy. She walks Miyabi through the rest of her daily training routine as Imu, who is still watching decides to leave.

"How can I get Miyabi to notice me?" she ponders as she walks down the hallways of Hebijo. She then hears two other students talking in the distance. She walks closer and tries to remain out of sight.

"Did you hear about that new romance movie that came out on DVD recently?" one girl with short brown hair asks her friend with black hair in pigtails.

"You mean "My Name"?" the girl with pigtails asks, "Yeah I've seen it! It's such a cute film! I really want to take my boyfriend to see it.

"You know it's usually the guy who's supposed to ask you out." The brown-haired girl says.

"I know, but who cares about traditions am I right?" pigtails says in a cheerful tone. Imu over hears their conversation and adjusts her glasses as an idea pops into her head.

* * *

She rushes to her room to get changed into more casual clothing, leaves the academy, and heads into town. She stops by a movie store where you can rent movies for a time much like you can rent books at a library. She looks around the shelves and spots the movie. She brings it to the counter as the employee scans out the movie, "You got that special someone to see this movie with?" the girl asks.

"Y-Yes…" Imu mutters in embarrassment, "I just hope this movie will get her to notice my feelings."

The employee pauses for a moment, "H-Her?" she questions, "S-Sorry to break it to you, but this movie is more meant for a boy-girl couple.

"I-It's ok… my friend is kind of both a boy and a girl." Imu tells her and the girl's eyes shrink a little.

"H-Here you go, please return it by the 28th." She tells her. Imu thanks her and leaves the store.

The rest of the day goes by smoothly, and later that night, Miyabi sits in her dorm room catching up on some studies when she hears a knock at the door. "Come in." she says. The door opens and Imu walks into the room with red cheeks. "Imu? I haven't seen you since this morning. Is everything ok?" Miyabi asks turning around in her chair.

"Y-Yeah… everything's fine…" Imu mutters in embarrassment. Imu has always had a hard time talking straight to Miyabi about her romantic feelings. "I-I was wondering if we could… um… uh…" she can't get her words out. Miyabi raises an eyebrow in confusion. Imu pulls the movie from behind her back and asks, "Will you watch this with me?!" in a panicked tone.

Miyabi takes the case from her and looks on the back to read the movie synopsis. The movie is about a boy who loses his memories and not even his name. He is then made into something he wasn't meant to be, but is female childhood friend tries to help him find his true self. "I'm not interested." She says tossing the movie back to Imu.

"What?" she questions as Miyabi sits back down in her chair. "Come on Miyabi! Please!"

She thinks for a moment, twirling her pencil in her fingers. She sets it down and stands up, "Ugh, ok. If it'll make you happy." She says and Imu smiles brighter than her forehead. Miyabi's room comes with a large flat screen TV and a small couch just at the foot of the bed.

Imu puts in the movie in the DVD player, sits down on the couch with Miyabi, and pushes play on the remote and the two of them sit on the couch in the dark room as the movie plays. At certain points, Imu tries to make small movements to get closer to Miyabi, while she just sits there in silence watching the movie, not paying any attention to Imu and she begins to grow a little concerned. Finally, they reach the end of the movie. In it, the girl places her hands on the boy's chest and looks at him in his eyes, "…I love you… Akira…" she says and the boy's eyes light up with joy. "I… I love you too… Riku." He says and the two hold each other tight and kiss.

As Miyabi and Imu watch this scene, Imu begins to cry a little bit, even having to take off her glasses so she can dry her eyes, and even Miyabi begins to tear up a little bit. "That was so beautiful…" Imu says wiping a tear from her eye.

"Y-Yeah… it actually was." Miyabi says, "I never thought I'd cry over something like this."

Imu looks up at Miyabi and braces herself, "M-Miyabi…?" she mutters. Miyabi looks at her, still crying, but now for different reasons, "D-Do you care about me…?" she asks, and Miyabi raises an eyebrow, "I-I-I know that's a weird question to bring up but uh…" Imu says in a panic.

"No, it's ok." Miyabi mutters, beginning to blush a little, "I… I do care for you Imu, like a friend."

"S-So you don't see me as anything more than a friend?" Imu asks in concern.

"N-No… that's not true." She tells her, "I…" Miyabi can't figure out how to carry on from here.

"Well… watching this movie gave me a new found courage." Imu tells her, "I won't hold this back any longer!" she says with determination.

"And that would be?" Miyabi questions.

Imu looks at Miyabi directly in the eyes and opens her mouth to talk, but still has a difficult time getting words out, "I… I… I…" she mutters, then takes in a deep breath and mutters, "i love you miyabi…" so quietly, she almost isn't even heard.

"What did you say?" Miyabi questions.

"i said i love you…" she mutters again.

"Speak up, I can't understand you." Miyabi tells her.

"I SAID I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!" Imu shouts in frustration, but covers her mouth when she realizes what she said, and Miyabi looks shocked.

"You… love me?" she asks. Imu is silent, too stunned by what she said to even speak, "Well? Is that true?" Without speaking, Imu nods and uncovers her mouth.

"I… I've actually always been in love with you Miyabi… ever since we first met." She tells her, looking into her eyes, "All this time I've just wanted you to notice me so I could confess my feelings to you…"

"Imu…" Miyabi mutters, "I've always been paying attention to you." Imu looks surprised, "You're incredible with that lightning staff. Sometimes you move so fast I can can't even see you. I've always thought you were a really cool person, an excellent sparring partner, and all-round amazing Shinobi."

"M-Miyabi…" Imu mutters and then smiles brightly again, "Thank you! I promise I'll continue to get stronger!"

Miyabi smiles and stands up from the couch, "Then I look forward to the next time we spar." She says and holds up a fist to Imu. Imu stands up and fist bumps Miyabi. When they put their hands down, Miyabi stretches and says, "Alright! Time for bed."

"Oh, Miyabi…?" Imu says one last time.

"Yes?" Miyabi replies looking back at her, but before she can even process anything, Imu steps closer to Miyabi, puts her hands on her shoulders, stands on her toes, and puts her lips against Miyabi's. The two of them stand there lost in the feeling for what felt like forever, until Imu finally pulls away and smiles.

"Goodnight Miyabi." She says with a slightly embarrassed, but happy face as she turns around to leave the room. Miyabi still stands there, shaken by what just happened. She touches her fingers to her lips and smiles.

"Goodnight Imu… I-I love you too…" she says, but it is inaudible to Imu, who has already left the room. The two go to bed remembering the sweet time to spent together that night.

**_THE END_**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this story. There's more to come, so leave some pairings and I may do them for a future chapter.**

**I'm also on Discord (where it'll be easier to send me the ideas, as well as chat with me and give me other story ideas). So join me on discord at.**

**discord . gg / BQfguu8**

**Just paste this (without spaces) in your Browser Address part after the "http" portion. I look forward to see you there.**


	5. AsukaxYumi

**Senran Kagura – Shinobi Love Ep.5 (Asuka x Yumi)**

* * *

It's a crisp and clear summer day, and Asuka waits outside a local Okonomiyaki restaurant for her date. She stands there wearing some casual clothing of a yellow tank-top, blue jean shorts, black stockings, white sneakers, and her purse over her shoulder. "Ugh… what's taking her so long?" she sighs, "And she always complains that I'm late.

"ASUKA!" she hears a soft, high-pitched voice call her name. She looks down the road to see a young lady with blueish-white hair running toward her, wearing a long white dress, sandals, a straw hat, and a similar looking purse. She meets Asuka and stops to catch her breath, "I… apologize for being late…" she says. This girl's name is Yumi, one of Asuka's greatest friends as they are both Good Shinobi and both their grandfathers were good friends.

Asuka smiles at Yumi, "It's no big deal." She reassures her and Yumi smiles back.

She straightens her dress and looks to Asuka, "Now then, shall we begin our lunch date?" she asks and Asuka nods. They walk inside the restaurant and Yumi sets her hat on a hat rack by the door. "This is the first time I've had food like this…" She says as they sit down at a table.

"You'll love it, trust me." Asuka tells her.

"Why couldn't we go to your grandfather's sushi shop?" Yumi asks.

"Grandpa said he hurt his back, so he closed the shop early." Asuka tells her with a crooked smile and Yumi giggles a little.

"I can't believe the great Hanzo would give up after a back injury." She says.

"I guess age doesn't rest, even against Shinobi." Asuka teases and they both start giggling over the story. The waiter comes over and takes their orders, then brings them the raw ingredients, making Yumi look confused. "You have to cook it yourself." Asuka tells her. She takes her bowl of batter and mixes it with a whisk.

She mixes, and mixes, and mixes, and mixes, until Yumi stops her and asks, "D-Do you have to mix it that much?"

"If you want it pretty watery." She replies and pours the batter, filled with cabbage, onions, and pork, onto the fryer in the table.

Yumi stares at her bowl before she finally picks it up and starts stirring. "How hard should I stir?" she asks.

"Not too hard, you're not trying scramble it like an egg." Asuka tells her. Yumi stirs for a little bit and pours her batter onto the fryer as well.

"Next, you have to wait until it's nice and crispy, then use your spatulas to flip it." Asuka tells her as she demonstrates it. Yumi grabs both her spatulas, puts them under the pancake and tries to flip it, but some of it was still stuck to the fryer and therefore, it breaks and creates a mess. Seeing her mess, Yumi has the look of defeat on her face and Asuka giggles. "It takes some practice." Yumi smiles at Asuka's words.

The two of them finish grilling their Okonomiyaki, give thanks for the food, and then eat. As soon as Yumi takes her first bite, her eyes light up with delight. "It's… delicious!" she exclaims in surprise.

"Even cheap food can be good sometimes." Asuka says with a smile and a full mouth

"Asuka, you really shouldn't talk with food in your mouth…" Yumi scolds her.

Asuka swallows her food and apologizes, "Sorry…"

"It's alright, just try to mind your manners from now on." Yumi tells her.

"Ok mom." Asuka jokingly replies and the two start laughing at each other's antics. As they finish their meal, Asuka leans back and holds her belly, "That was good…" she says.

"Yes it was." Yumi concurs as she wipes her mouth with her napkin, "Thank you for inviting me here Asuka, I quite enjoyed this."

"Well if you ever want to come back, just let me know." Asuka tells her.

"Thank you, and I will." Yumi replies and takes a sip of her tea. When she sets it back down, she doesn't pay attention to where she sets it and puts it on the end of the table, making it fall and spill on her white dress. "AH!" she screams as this happens.

"Yumi! Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes… I'm fine." She says, "but now my dress is ruined."

Asuka crawls over to where Yumi is to see the spill. There is a big blotch on her dress now stained green from the tea, "Yeah you're probably going to have to get that washed." She says.

"But I… sort of borrowed this from Yozakura, and she won't be happy if I come back and her dress is dirty." Yumi tells her. Asuka sits down and thinks.

"We could go to the laundromat down the road." She suggests.

"But I don't have a change of clothes." Yumi says.

"Well what else are we going to do?" Asuka tells her and Yumi hesitates before agreeing.

"Alright… I guess we don't really have a choice…" she says. They pay for their food and head for the laundromat.

* * *

They walk in the front door and Yumi looks around, "Good, there's no one here." The laundromat was a self-service shop open 24/7, you pay to use the machines at a kiosk and gives you the things needed to activate the washers. Yumi walks up to the kiosk and pulls a bill out of her purse. She tries to put the money in the machine, but it doesn't fit in the slot. "Asuka… why won't it fit?"

"Because I think the machine is credit card only." Asuka tells her.

"C-Credit card?" Yumi looks confused. Asuka pulls a plastic card out of her purse and inserts it into the slot. The digital screen comes on and presents a variety of cleaning options. She taps the appropriate options for Yumi's dress and the machine dispenses a box of powdered soap and a card to activate the machine. "Credit cards are a nice way to pay for things without having to lug a lot of cash around. I'm honestly surprised you haven't started using a credit card yet Yumi."

"A-As talented of a Shinobi I am, I'm not very good with machines…" she tells her in embarrassment.

"It's okay, if you just keep using them, the more comfortable you'll get with them." Asuka reassures her. Yumi smiles and nods, then they grab their soap and head for a washer.

Yumi grabs her dress by the ends, but hesitates, "I-I don't know about this… should I really be getting nude in a public place?" she asks in a shaky voice.

"It's ok, there's no one here besides us." Asuka tells her, "If you want me to do it for you I will."

"NO!" Yumi lashes out, but quickly calms down, "I-I can do it myself." She hesitates a little more, but then lifts her dress up off her body, revealing her blue & white tartan panties, but she had no bra on. Her face turns bright red as she puts her dress in the machine, sets it, and turns it on. "I know how to use a washing machine at least." She tells a slightly surprised Asuka.

"Ok, now we wait." Asuka states as they sit down on the bench.

Yumi sits down next to her, covering her bare chest with her arms. "I feel very vulnerable right now…" she mutters, but she then feels an arm go around her back.

"It's ok, I'll make sure no one sees you." Asuka tells her with a smile.

Yumi looks at her for a moment and smiles back, "Thank you Asuka." Just then, they both hear the front door open. When they look that way, they see a chubby, older man, about in his 40s or 50s, walk in the door carrying a large basket of laundry. Yumi panics and tries her best to hid behind Asuka, "Asuka… I can't let that man see me like this." Yumi tells her in a state of distress.

Asuka doesn't reply and just watches the man to see what he does. After he pays for his laundry, he starts heading in their direction. Thinking fast, Asuka tells Yumi, "Quick, hide behind those machines." Yumi looks back and quickly runs over to the side of the next row of washers. Not noticing Yumi, the man walks over to a machine a few down from the one Asuka was using. "Lovely day today, isn't it sir?" Asuka says to the man, trying to distract him.

"Yes, it is quite lovely today." The man says in a deep, croaky voice.

Asuka pears into his basket and notices it's filled with almost all women's clothes, including bras and panties. "Th-That's a lot of laundry you've got there." She says, slightly nervous as to all the women's underwear in there.

"Yeah, most of this is my wife's. She wears out clothes like she wears out my dick." The man chuckles and Asuka gives him a dumbfounded look, growing more concerned.

"_Ok, this man is definitely a creep…_" she thinks to herself, "_he's probably not going to leave for a while. I just need to wait for Yumi's dress to get done then some how get it back on her without him noticing._"

"Say, have you heard those reports about all those weird monsters appearing near Tokyo at night?" the man asks her.

"U-Uh… no I actually haven't." Asuka tells him, pretending she doesn't know what he's talking about.

"Apparently some monsters that look like things taken right out of mythology are appear near Tokyo at night lately. They're causing a lot of destruction to surrounding areas. The government's getting worried it might not be safe anymore."

"_That sounds like the Yoma…_" Asuka says in her mind, "_So they're starting to resurface again… this isn't good. I should inform the others when I get back to Hanzo._"

"For your safety, I recommend you don't start venturing too far from Tokyo at night." The man advises.

"Thank you sir, I'll keep that in mind." Asuka says. Just then, the buzzer on the washer goes off. Asuka pulls out Yumi's dress, soaked in water, but the tea stain was gone. She throws it in the dryer just beneath it and turns it on. It doesn't take long before the dryer is done and Yumi's dress is now all clean. Asuka grabs it out of the dryer and runs to where Yumi is still hiding, "Yumi! It's done." She exclaims, but doesn't watch where she runs and ends up slipping on a water puddle on the ground. She slips as she turns toward Yumi, causing her to fall in that direction. "AH!"

"Asuka!" Yumi cries and tries to catch her, but Asuka ends up collapsing on top of her. She weakly opens her eyes after the fall, and notices that when they fell, her face fell on to Yumi's, causing their lips to collide. The two just lay there for a quick moment to comprehend the situation, but when they finally realize what's happening, Asuka pulls her mouth off of Yumi's and they both blush bright red. "A-Asuka…" Yumi mutters.

"Are you ok? I saw you fall." The man runs over to where the two of them were and sees the situation they're in. Both of their faces go even redder than they already where. They sit up and Yumi's face goes from red to pale.

"It's over…" She mutters, burying her face in her hands, "A man saw my bare chest… now I can no longer get married…" She cries in despair.

"Yumi…" Asuka mutters and puts her arms around her to try and comfort her, but then turns to the man with a serious expression, "Listen, if you try anything funny with Yumi, you will regret it." She threatens him.

The man hesitates for a moment, blushing red while seeing the half-naked Yumi, but he clears his throat and smiles, "You ladies don't have anything to worry about." He says and both Asuka and Yumi look confused. "I only have eyes for my wife. Seeing other women naked doesn't turn me on anymore." He says as he walks over to Yumi and helps her up. He picks up her dress that Asuka dropped and hands it to her, "Here you go, and I promise I'll forget all that happened here today." Yumi hesitates for a moment, but takes the dress out of his large hands and slips it back on.

She smiles when she feels how clean it is, "It's so warm…" she says as it had just come out of the dryer. "Th-Thank you very much sir." She thanks the man with a polite bow.

"Don't mention it, and like I said, I promise I'll forget about seeing your boobs, so you can still get married." He says, putting his hand over his heart.

"Promise?" Yumi asks.

"I promise." The man confirms.

"_Maybe I was wrong about this man. Pervy? Yes. Creepy? not so much._" Asuka thinks to herself. The two of them gather their things and head for the door.

* * *

"Thank you again sir." Yumi shouts back to him as they leave.

"Take care kids." He says as the door shuts behind them.

"I have to say, I didn't expect that man to be as nice as he was." Asuka says as they walk down the street under the setting sun, "When I first started talking to him, he sounded like a creep, but I guess he's got a soft spot after all."

"Yes, indeed he does." Yumi replies.

Asuka then remembers something, "Oh shoot! I just remembered!" Asuka exclaims and begins running down the street and Yumi follows after. They arrive at an Ice Cream parlor and find that it's closed, "Dang it… if we hadn't gone to the laundromat, we could have made it."

"Asuka?" Yumi questions.

"I wanted to get some Shaved Ice with you Yumi, since I know it's your favorite." Asuka tells her and Yumi's eyes light up with delight.

"I-It's quite alright Asuka, you didn't need to do that for me." She says.

"Maybe not, but there's still one more place I want to take you." Asuka tells her Come on!" She grabs Yumi's wrist and drags her down the road. They arrive at a small park where they sit down on a bench next to each other.

"What are we doing here?" Yumi asks.

"Yumi…" Asuka mutters with slight red in her face. "She reaches into her purse and pulls out a small wrapped up box with a bow on it. "H-Happy Birthday Yumi…" she says and Yumi looks surprised, "I-I know I'm several days late, but hey, better late than never." She says with a smile.

"Asuka…" Yumi mutters and takes the box from her. She opens it up and is absolutely stunned by what's inside. It was a smartphone to replace her old flip phone.

"I heard you always wanted a smartphone so that we could chat easier… so I got you one. I hope you like it." Asuka says and Yumi's face lights up with joy.

"I… I love it!" Yumi cheers and gives her friend a hug, "Thank you… Asuka."

"You're welcome… Yumi." Asuka replies. When they pull away from each other, Yumi hesitates for a moment, but then leans in gives Asuka a light peck on the cheek, causing her to blush once more. Asuka holds her cheek as she looks into Yumi's pale, blue eyes, and the two of them start giggling over each other's antics.

"Thank you for today Asuka, even though it didn't quite go according to your plan, I still had fun being with you." Yumi says.

"I'm glad Yumi…" Asuka replies. The two of them lean on each other's shoulder as they watch the sun set over the horizon, together…

* * *

**_THE END_**

**Hope you enjoyed this story. There's more to come, so leave some pairings and I may do them for a future chapter.**

**I'm also on Discord (where it'll be easier to send me the ideas, as well as chat with me and give me other story ideas). So join me on discord at.**

**discord . gg / BQfguu8**

**Just type this (without spaces) in your Browser Address part after the "http" portion. I look forward to see you there.**


	6. HibarixMinori (NSFW)

**Senran Kagura – Shinobi Love Ep.6 (Hibari x Minori)**

* * *

One day at Hanzo National Academy, a Shinobi school disguised as a regular school, young Hibari, of the Hanzo elites, paces around the Ninja Room with anxiety. She waits for her friend Minori to show up, as Hibari told her that she had found a tape from Haruka that will supposedly help them become more like adults. After hours of waiting, she finally hears the door open. She glances over in excitement and sees a child-like girl with her hair in pigtails, named Minori. "Hibari! I'm here!" she shouts with cheer in her voice. Despite her appearance, Minori is actually older than Hibari.

"Minori! I've got the tape!" Hibari tells her as she holds up an old VHS tape with a label that reads "Haruka's Sex Tape, do not watch! (unless you're an adult)"

"Are you sure this will make us more adult-like?" Minori asks with a worrying tone, "Remember what happened last time we tried something from Haruka that would make us adults?" *

"It's ok!" Hibari says energetically, "Ms. Haruka said this won't make us age, but make us act like adults instead."

Minori ponders on it for a moment, "Ok! Let's watch it!" She then says with an excited tone.

The two of them sit in front of the old VCR television in the Ninja Room, "Time for us to become adults!" Hibari says as she slips the tape into the VHS Player, but what awaited them was more than they bargained for.

As soon as the video came on, they were presented with a screen with text that read "This footage is not for young children. Do not let anyone under the age of 18 watch this video, unless of course they want to become an adult." After the text fades away, video cuts to a field of flowers on a bright and sunny day. Lying in that field is a naked woman with long blonde hair and bright red lipstick. She has a lustful expression as a large shadow approaches her, and standing over her, is a very muscular naked man with no distinguishable facial features, but an extra-large dick. "You're finally here…" the woman says with very heavy breathing, then without saying a word, the man shoves his massive cock into the girl's vagina, "AAAHHHHHH!" she moans with a slutty face. The man then moves back and forth, stroking his penis inside her, "Ah! AH AH! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" the woman screams in pleasure. The man then uses his large hands to vigorously grope the woman's G sized boobs, as well as do a lot of other lewd and erotic actions to her, until finally… "AH! I'M CUMMING! CUMMING!" the woman screams and then man shoots off white stuff out of his penis and into the woman's vagina, and the video ends.

When the credits roll, both Hibari and Minori just sit there in absolute shock of what they just watched… "S-So this is what adults really do…?" Hibari asks.

"Why was that man putting a pickle in that lady's pee hole?" Minori asks in an innocent tone.

"Minori… I'm not sure that was a pickle… what was that white stuff that came out?" Hibari asks.

"Maybe it was a big pocky that had cream in the middle?" Minori wonders and Hibari's eyes light up.

"Oooo that sounds good!" the says, unable to contain her excitement, "Let's try it." She runs over to the kitchen area and begins searching in various cabinets, but to no avail. "I don't see any pocky big enough." She says, disheartened.

"Maybe there's one somewhere else around here." Minori says, "Let's have a scavenger hunt!" she declares and Hibari follows her lead. The two of them begin searching around the ninja room, and all of its connecting rooms as well. After a few minutes of searching, Hibari calls Minori back to the ninja room to show off what she found.

"Minori! This might work." She says and holds up a long rubber pink thing.

"Yeah!" Minori agrees, "It looks just like the one from the tape, but which one of us should it in our pee hole? It looked painful." Hibari thinks for a moment, then the two of them decide on Rock, Paper, Scissors. "Rock, Paper, Scissors… SHOOT!" Hibari throws Scissors and Minori throws Paper.

"Yay! I win!" Hibari exclaims.

Minori, upset she lost, pouts as tears form in her eyes. "Ok fine…" she says and begins removing her uniform, unbuttoning her shirt, pulling down her leggings and panties, and removing her bra, until she is fully naked. "I'm scared Hibari…" she whimpers as she lies down on the hard wood floor.

"It'll be ok Minori, I'm sure it won't hurt that much." Hibari tells her. Minori spreads her legs, fully exposing her pussy. "Here I go." Hibari takes the long pink thing and tries to shove it into Minori's vagina.

"AH!" she screams, "I-It hurts…"

"It barely fits." Hibari says while grunting, trying to fit the large rubber object in Minori's tiny slit.

"S-So… what now?" Minori asks.

"That man also moved it in and out from what I could tell…" Hibari recalls and starts moving the object back and forth inside and out making Minori start to whimper like a puppy. "Does it hurt Minori?" Hibari asks.

"A-a-a little…" Minori says with heavy breathing, "But… I'm a big girl now. I can take it."

"Ok." Hibari replies and starts moving it faster and faster, making Minori moan more.

"Eyah…. AH! AH! AHHHHHHH!" she moans in pleasure, "Keep going Hibari!" At her request, Hibari moves it faster and faster, "AH! I feel like it's going to tear!" Minori whines.

"You want to stop?" Hibari asks.

"No, keep going. This is what adults do!" Minori demands and Hibari continues to move it, "AH AAHHHHHHHHHH! _This feels amazing… is this really what being an adult feels like?_" she thinks to herself while moaning, until she starts feeling another sensation in her lower region. "Ah! Hibari… I'm starting to field weird… s-something's coming!"

"Are you okay Minori?" she asks.

But, without answering, Minori continues to moan, "AH AH AH AH AHHHHHHHH!" until finally… she reaches her climax "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screams as fluids spray out of her vagina, even getting on Hibari.

"Ah! Minori… you just peed on me!" Hibari says in annoyance. (A/N: It was not pee, Hibari just thought it was)

"I… I'm sorry… but I couldn't hold it in." Minori apologizes with a long face.

"I wanna try now." Hibari says and throws off her clothes as well. She lies down on the floor and Minori takes hold of the toy. "How was it Minori?"

Minori thinks for a minute, "It hurt… but it felt good at the same time."

"Really? Ok, then do it to me." Hibari says. Minori then shoves the toy into Hibari's vagina. "AH!" she yelps. Minori then starts moving it back and forth like, "Ah, AH! That does feel… AH… weird…"

"That man was also playing with her breasts." Minori explains and begins groping Hibari's boob with one hand, while thrusting the toy with the other.

"Ah! Minori… that too?!" Hibari questions.

"He also did this…" Minori explains as she puts her lips around the nipple of Hibari's other breast and begins sucking on it like a baby.

"M-Minori… isn't that what babies do to their mothers…? AH!" Hibari questions while still moaning.

"The man was doing it, so maybe adults do it to?" Minori explains while sucking and licking Hibari's nipple at the same time.

"Ah AH!" Hibari moans as her body begins shaking uncontrollably, "Minori! I feel it… something's coming!"

"Are you gonna pee like me?" Minori asks, while still sucking the nipple.

"Mmmm AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hibari screams as fluids spray from her pussy as well.

"So? How did it feel?" Minori asks, having finally stopped sucking.

"I-It felt pretty good…" Hibari says with heavy breathing, but before she could say anymore, she is interrupted by Minori placing her lips onto hers, catching Hibari by surprise, but Minori stops as quickly as she started. "M-M-Minori… what was that?" Hibari asks in shock.

"The man did it in the video… so I assumed adults do that too." She explains.

"Minori… that was a kiss… anyone can do it…" Hibari explains with a long expression, "and besides, kisses are something special to girls…"

"Oh really? I'm sorry… I didn't realize it meant that much." Minori apologizes.

"It's fine… you didn't know better so I guess it doesn't count right?"

"Right!" the two nod in agreement and smile, but soon their fun is interrupted when they hear the sliding door open. They look over in surprise to see Asuka, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, and Yagyu all standing there with the expression of shock. "E-Everyone…" Hibari mutters.

"Hi-Hibari…" Asuka mutters, "w-what were you doing?!"

"I can't believe you would do something so indecent in the ninja room…" Ikaruga says like she's on the verge of crying.

"I-I'm sorry you guys, but Minori and I just wanted to see what being an adult was like…" Hibari explains, trying to prove her innocence.

"She's right! Haruka gave us a tape and said it would show us what adults do!" Minori explains.

"Where's this tape?" Ikaruga asks. Minori moves over to the TV, and turns it on for the others to see. After watching it, they have the same shocked expressions.

"I… I…" Asuka can't even mutter words to describe it.

"I've never seen boning that hard…" Katsuragi says.

"We're really sorry! We were just curious!" Hibari and Minori plead at the same time.

"It's alright to be curious you two, but try to stay away from this kind of stuff in the future ok?" Ikaruga tells them and they both nod in agreement and relief.

Then, without saying a word, Yagyu pushes the Eject button on the VHS Player and out pops the tape. "Hibari…" she calls her out, "You said Haruka gave this to you?"

"Y-Yes…" Hibari replies hesitantly.

Yagyu then throws the tape on the ground and smashes it under her foot, and then turns to the others, "Pardon me you guys, but I'm gonna go visit the Crimson Squad for a while."

"What for?" Asuka asks.

"I need to take care of something. I'll be back in a few days." She says and leaves the ninja room and an aura of rage around her.

"Why do I get the feeling this won't end well?" Asuka states.

"I agree…" Ikaruga agrees.

Meanwhile, while all this was happening, Katsuragi snuck around, took the pink object, and ran off with it.

* * *

**_THE END_**

**Hope you enjoyed this story. There's more to come, so leave some pairings and I may do them for a future chapter.**

**I'm also on Discord (where it'll be easier to send me the ideas, as well as chat with me and give me other story ideas). So join me on discord at.**

**discord . gg / BQfguu8**

**Just type this (without spaces) in your Browser Address part after the "http" portion. I look forward to see you there.**

*** Minori was referring to her DLC Mission with Hibari in Estival Versus, where they drank a potion from Haruka that made them talk like adults.**


	7. Ikaruga x Yomi

**Senran Kagura – Shinobi Love Ep.7 (Ikaruga x Yomi)**

* * *

One hot mid summer's day, in the slums of town, all the kids gather around a central square as three young ladies stand atop a stage. "Dodging hunger! No such thing as a state of bad luck…!" one of them with long blonde hair and wearing a teal maid-like outfit with a brown mask over her eyes shouts out to the kids, "Bean Sprout Mask is here!"

"And at her side… seeker of truth and justice, with black hair flowing in the wind…!" the other, with long black hair and wearing a white regal outfit with yellow rims and a black and red visor, "I am BC Mask!"

"Sprout Mask?! BC Mask?!" the third lady exclaims in a panic, with light brown hair in curls and wearing a slightly revealing pink outfit and a black military leader cap.

"Your reign of terror ends here President Haruka!" Sprout Mask exclaims and all the kids start cheering.

"Tch, you won't stop me from destroying the slums and putting all the kids up for sale!" Haruka scoffs at them and the deploys a bunch of puppets from seemingly nowhere, "Get them!"

BC Mask unsheathes her sword from its scabbard and slices through several puppets with one swing. Sprout Mask pulls out her large broad sword and swings it downward, crushing several other puppets underneath it. The kids cheer for these two heroines, as they fight the forces of evil! "You're mine!" BC Mask exclaims as she makes a dash toward President Haruka, but she leaps out of the way of her swing with a flourish of her white coat.

Haruka then pulls out several vials of multi colored fluid and tosses them toward the heroines as the break on the ground, "Take this!" she shouts. When the vials break, they explode, but BC Mask moves fast enough to avoid them and leaps up into the air within striking distance of Haruka.

"It's over!" BC Mask exclaims and takes a swing at Haruka, knocking her to the ground.

"You're finished evil villain!" Sprout Mask exclaims as she holds her sword up high and brings it down on Haruka, who manages to swiftly dodge it, but is caught off guard by BC Mask who sticks her sword underneath Haruka's arm to give the illusion of her being stabbed.

"ACK!" Haruka groans in imitated pain, "Well done… BC… and Sprout Mask…" BC mask removes her sword and Haruka drops to the ground, pretending to be dead. BC Mask sheaths her sword and clicks it into place.

"Justice… is served!" she says and the kids cheer like it was the best show they had ever seen. The three girls then stand straight up on stage and take their bows as the kids keep cheering. "Everyone, thank you for coming to our show today." Ikaruga says to the children and their parents.

"I also want to thank my best friend Haruka coming to help us today!" Yomi says as she leans on Haruka's shoulder.

"I was happy to be here." She says as she takes an extra bow.

"We hope to see you all here next time!" Ikaruga tells the kids as the three of them wave goodbye to them and they walk off stage.

* * *

Later, at a small tent on the outskirts of the slums, Haruka removes her military cap and shakes the sweat out of her hair. "Well done out there ladies." She congratulates them as she tosses a water bottle to Yomi.

"And thank you again for helping us Haruka," Yomi tells her as she removes her mask, "we couldn't have done it without you."

"Hey, I do what I can." Haruka replies and a snickering smile comes over her face, "You two make a good team as well. As both actors and shinobi."

"Do we…?" Ikaruga asks as she removes her visor.

"Of course, you two should go on a date." Haruka tells them and Ikaruga almost chokes on her water, trying to refrain for spitting it out.

"H-Haruka! It's not like that!" Yomi exclaims, "I-I'm just happy Ikaruga can help me make the kids happy. That's all I care about." Ikaruga looks over at Yomi and smiles back.

"You really care for the kids here don't you…?" she asks and Yomi nods.

"Of course. I see it as my duty to make sure these children and their families one day have a better life." She says with confidence, "That's why, all the money I earn from my part time job, I donate to the slums."

"But you realize that just means Homura and Mirai are the only ones earning income for the Crimson Squad." Haruka tells her, "since Hikage, and I quote, has no emotions to work. And I can't seem to keep a job for whatever reason…"

"Why's that…?" Ikaruga asks.

"I keep getting fired for flirting with the customers." She answers and Ikaruga looks dumbfounded, "All I did was open my shirt a little so he could see my cleavage, that's it, yet I was fired for over sexualizing the customers." Haruka sighs heavily, "I can't seem to keep a job for long enough to earn a single pay check."

"I-I see…" Ikaruga replies, still dumbfounded.

Just then, an alarm goes off on Haruka's phone and she pulls it out of her breast pocket, "Oh, it's almost time for my next job to start." She says and goes to leave the tent, "Gotta go sweeties."

"Good luck Haruka." Yomi tells her waving goodbye.

"Don't do anything too crazy without me." She teases and leaves, making Yomi blush a little, knowing what she was talking about. Just then, her stomach growls.

Yomi puts her hands over her belly in embarrassment and Ikaruga giggles a little. "Are you hungry?" she asks.

Yomi hesitates a little, "A-A little, but I'll be fine." She says.

"Now that I think about it," Ikaruga mutters as she holds up Yomi's arm, "you're starting to look pretty skinny. Are you sure you're eating right?" But Yomi doesn't answer for a moment.

"Ikaruga, I'll be fine." She tells her, "I've gone weeks without eating. This is nothing for me."

"WEEKS?!" Ikaruga exclaims in shock, "Yomi you shouldn't do that to yourself. You need food."

"I know…" Yomi replies, "But normally, I'm the only one cooking for the Crimson Squad, and I always give them a majority of the food to make sure they're healthy."

"But as a result, you leave yourself malnourished." Ikaruga finishes her statement, "How about we get something to eat together?"

"Y-You don't need to do that princess. I'll be fine…" Yomi tells her with her stomach still growling.

"Please Yomi, at least let me get you something." Ikaruga pleads.

"I said I'll be fine!" Yomi lashes out at her and then storms out of the tent and Ikaruga just watches in concern.

Later that night, Ikaruga lies on her bed in her black underwear as she talks on the phone to someone, "…Yes, for two." She says to the person on the other line, "…Thank you very much. We'll see you tomorrow night." She then hangs up the line as she looks at the picture of her, and her friends of Hanzo and the Crimson Squad on her bedside desk, focusing on Yomi.

* * *

The next morning, on her way to school, Ikaruga stops by a local coffee shop for a morning brew. The shop was filled with customers, mostly older gentlemen and ladies, but a few kids too. "Welcome!" a familiar cheery voice greets her as she walks in the door. She looks in the direction of the voice to see Yomi, dressed in normal green track suit and wearing black apron while carrying a tray of coffee mugs and cakes, "Ikaruga?!" she exclaims as the two of them meet eyes.

Soon after, Ikaruga sits down at the front counter and Yomi comes back after delivering her orders. "So this is where you work?" Ikaruga asks her.

"Yep," Yomi nods to confirm, "and while the pay isn't excellent, every little bit donated to the slums is a major plus. Not only that, I didn't expect to see you here this early in the morning."

"I always come here for a coffee in the morning. It gets me ready for the day." Ikaruga tells her.

Yomi then pulls a notebook and pen out of her apron pocket, "Alright then, what will it be?" she asks.

"I'll just have a latte. Go easy on the whipped cream." Ikaruga tells her.

"Coming right up!" Yomi says as she slips the pen and notebook back into her pocket and steps behind the counter. A few moments later, she hands Ikaruga her latte in a small mug on a plate, "Here you are princess." She tells her.

"Thank you, Yomi." Ikaruga thanks her as she takes a sip of her latte, "Ahh… this sure is refreshing." She then hears Yomi giggle in front of her, "I have whipped cream on my lip, don't I?" she assumes and Yomi nods while struggling to contain her laughter of Ikaruga's white mustache. The princess takes her napkin and wipes the cream of her face in a very proper manner, "By the way Yomi, how long are you working here?"

"I'm here until this afternoon. Why?" she asks.

"Would it be possible for you to meet me by Station Square at 8 o'clock tonight?" Ikaruga asks her.

"Tonight?!" Yomi exclaims with mild shock, "I guess… it all depends on what Homura's training plans are for the evening. Why, what are we doing that late at night?"

"You'll see." Ikaruga says with a smile, "So can you manage that or not? Think of it like a date."

"A… a date…?!" Yomi exclaims, "I don't have to wear anything fancy, do I?"

"Well…" Ikaruga mutters, "No, but maybe something a little nicer than a track suit."

"But this is all I have to wear."

"Can't you borrow something from the others?"

"Maybe…" Yomi thinks for a moment, "We're all really short on clothes… we only keep and wear the bare necessities."

Ikaruga thinks for a moment and says, "Alright, meet me at 7:30 then."

"7:30?" Yomi exclaims.

"Can you manage that?"

"Y-Yes…" Yomi answers.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight." Ikaruga tells her with a smile as she finishes her latte.

"Can you at least tell me what we're doing?" Yomi demands.

"Where would be the fun if I spoiled the surprise?" Ikaruga says with a wink and walks out the door while waving goodbye to Yomi.

* * *

Later that evening, as the sun was setting, Ikaruga waits by the bus station in Station Square wearing a nice blue low-cut shirt, a long dress skirt, and brown knee-high boots. She carries a green paper back over her shoulder as she waits for Yomi. "Princess!" she hears her familiar voice come from down the street. She looks over to see Yomi running full spirit toward her, "I'm here. Now what is all this about?"

"You'll see, but first…" Ikaruga tells her and hands her the bag, "I got you something." Confused, Yomi takes the bag from her and peaks inside, "I hope I got the right sizes."

"A-Alright… I'll try it…" she says and ducks behind some bushes to get changed, but Ikaruga stops her and tells her to change in an actual changing room or bathroom. A few minutes later, Yomi comes out of the store wearing the outfit Ikaruga bought her, a long pretty light-green dress with a blue under shirt, a white jacket, and brown shoes, "Why am I wearing this Princess?"

"You needed to look nice for where we're going, so I bought you some nicer clothes." She tells her.

"But where are we going?" Yomi asks.

"Just come with me." Ikaruga tells her. Yomi follows the princess as they board the train.

After the long train ride, they arrive at a fancy restaurant, one where only the rich can dine. "Um, Princess… what are we doing here?" Yomi asks in mild disgust.

"I figured since you weren't getting enough to eat, I'd treat you to a nice dinner." She tells her.

"Princess… I'm fine! I don't need your disgusting rich people food." Yomi says in frustration and looks away.

"Yomi…" Ikaruga pleads to her, "You can't go on like this. Look at you," she lifts up her arm, "you're starting to become mostly bone. I know you're a Shinobi, but even Shinobi need to eat right, else we can't fight at our best." Yomi doesn't answer and just looks down in deep thought, "I read that they have bean sprout items on the menu." Yomi perks up in shock, but looks back down in hesitation.

"O-Ok… I'll take you up on your offer…" she says, knowing she can't turn down bean sprouts.

"Alright then, let's go!" Ikaruga says with a smile and takes Yomi's hand and drags her into the restaurant. The two of them walk inside and are greeted by a kind old butler behind the front counter, "Reservations for two under Ikaruga." she tells her butler.

"Right this way madams." The butler says and guides them to their table. On their way, Yomi looks around the restaurant uneasily. There were several golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and tables with atop them and dressed with white table cloths. Many people who appear of wealthy origin sit at these tables, drinking wine and eating expensive looking food as light piano music plays in the back. The girls arrive at their table and the butler seats them, and soon after, another younger butler arrives.

"Welcome young ladies," he greets them with a charming smile and hands them each a menu, a glass of water, and places a bowl of bread sticks in the middle of the table, "what can I get you two tonight?"

"I read you have things with bean sprouts on the menu. Is that true?" Ikaruga asks the butler, "If so, what would you recommend for my friend here? Since she loves bean sprouts."

"Well we don't have a lot of bean sprout stuff on the menu, but I can tell you our most popular item in that regard is the Bean Sprout Risotto with Truffles." He tells her and Yomi's eyes light up when she looks at the menu and sees a picture of that item. "We also have the Garden Salad made with purified and seasoned wild grass and garnished with vegetable greens and bean sprouts." Yomi's mouth begins to water. "And lastly for dessert, we have the Bean Sprout Pie…"

"I'll take them all!" Yomi exclaims, interrupting him and he then scribbles down those three items on his notepad.

"_Well that was fast…_" Ikaruga thinks and she looks over the menu, "I'll have the Grilled Tilapia."

"Coming right up ladies." The butler tells them as he takes their menus and heads for the kitchen.

"Princess… you really didn't need to do this…" Yomi tells her, still drooling a little.

"Yomi, just let it go. I'm doing something to help you, so you should be grateful." Ikaruga tells her.

"Yes, but you know how much I hate rich people things!"

"Oh come on, I saw how much your mouth was drooling when he was telling you those bean sprout items." Ikaruga teases and Yomi blushes a little.

"Y-Yeah well…" but she couldn't think of a comeback. The two then chat for a little while longer before the waiter comes back with their food.

"Your food mi'ladies." He says as he places a plate of fish in front of Ikaruga, and a white risotto topped with Bean Sprouts in front of Yomi. "Enjoy" he says and then leaves.

Yomi can help her drooling over the ritzy-looking food with bean sprouts on it. "Go on, try it." Ikaruga urges her.

"I-I can't…" she says, "I promised myself I wouldn't eat rich people food…"

Ikaruga sighs a little and explains, "Yomi, it's just one time. Besides, I'm sure you haven't had a good meal in a very long time. Rich or no." Yomi is hesitant to answer because she knows Ikaruga's right.

She takes her knife and fork to cut off a small piece of the risotto, making sure to get some bean sprouts on it. She holds it up to her mouth and prepares to take a bite, but hesitates out of fear of breaking her moral code, until she finally gives in and puts it in her mouth. She then is wrapped in a new, yet familiar sensation. She feels as if her clothes are melting off and like she's lying in a pool of bean sprouts as she has a mild orgasm. When she snaps back to reality, she looks at Ikaruga in the eyes and says, "It… it's amazing!" Yomi begins to eat more and more of her risotto, making sure not to leave a single bean sprout behind and Ikaruga smiles.

She cuts off a piece of her fish and holds it up with her fork to Yomi and asks, "Would you like to try some of my fish?"

Yomi looks at it hesitantly. She was debating putting bean sprouts on it but decides against it and bites the fish off Ikaruga's fork. "It's good! It takes even better than the fish we catch for dinner all the time." She says putting her hand to her cheek, but she then realizes something as she watches Ikaruga eat the fish with the fork she just bit off of.

* * *

After the two eat and have dessert, Ikaruga having a chocolate cream cake and Yomi having the bean sprout pie, Ikaruga pays for the meal in the check and they leave the restaurant. The two of them then head to the roof of a large building to look over the night time city, a Yomi's request. "So do you feel better?" Ikaruga asks her.

"Yes… my tummy feels satisfied, even though it was rich food…" Yomi then glances over the city, admiring the bright lights in the dark of night, "I will admit… the city is so pretty at night…" she says and then looks down at the slums district that she can barely see in the distance, lit only by the residents' candle light, and nearly drowned out by the other city lights. "Princess, no… Ikaruga…" she mutters in slight embarrassment, "I… I just want to say thank you…"

"For what?" she replies.

"For helping the slums with donations from your family, and helping me keep the kids entertained with our shows." Yomi tells her and places her hand on top of Ikaruga's. "It's funny… when we first met, I thought you were the scum of the Earth because you were living in luxury, but through you, I've learned that not all rich people are bad."

"Yomi…" Ikaruga mutters her name.

"I'm very grateful for everything you've done for me…" Yomi thanks her as a little tear sheds from her eye, "But even so, at the end of the day, we're still Good and Evil Shinobi."

Ikaruga thinks for a moment and turns to fully face Yomi while holding up their hands and says, "But that doesn't mean we can't still be friends. It's like Asuka and Mr. Hanzo say, Good or Evil, Shinobi are still Shinobi. We just have different views on the path."

"Y-You're right…" Yomi mutters, "And really…" she is nervous to say what she wants to say, "Y-You are my friend Ikaruga. One of my best!" tears begin to flow from Yomi's eyes as they face each other, hand-in-hand.

Ikaruga smiles as little tears begin to shed from her eyes too. "You're my friend too Yomi, also one of my best." She says as the two of them look into each other's eyes, their hearts beating fast and faster by the second. They scoot closer together and pull their faces closer together, still staring deep into the other's eyes until… their lips make contact.

They hold their kiss for what feels like an eternity until they finally break apart. "I love you… Ikaruga…" Yomi says without thinking.

Ikaruga, slightly taken aback by what she said, smiles and replies, "I… I love you too… Yomi." The two smile at each other and kiss one more time. Shortly after this, the two of them part ways for the night.

* * *

The next day in the slums, all the kids gather around a central square as three young ladies stand atop a stage. "Dodging hunger! No such thing as a state of bad luck…!" Yomi leaps onto the stage in her Shinobi garb and wearing her mask, "Bean Sprout Mask is here!"

"And at her side… seeker of truth and justice, with black hair flowing in the wind…!" Ikaruga comes out from behind her in her Shinobi garb and mask, "I am BC Mask!" the kids cheer in joy as the third petite lady with a cat mask and an eye patch over one eye stomps her feet in anger.

"Dang you Sprout Mask and BC Mask! You won't foil my plans as you did Haruka's!" Mirai exclaims pointing her finger.

"Are you ready BC Mask?" Yomi asks Ikaruga, looking through the mask.

"Always, Sprout Mask. My friend." Ikaruga replies to Yomi. The two draw their weapons as Mirai summons a bunch of puppets from out of nowhere.

"Get them!" she orders.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ikaruga and Yomi scream as they lunge toward the puppets with determination, and love, in their hearts.

**_THE END_**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this story. There's more to come, so leave some pairings and I may do them for a future chapter.**

**I'm also on Discord (where it'll be easier to send me the ideas, as well as chat with me and give me other story ideas). So join me on discord at.**

**discord . gg / BQfguu8**

**Just type this (without spaces) in your Browser Address part after the "http" portion. I look forward to see you there.**


	8. MiraixRyobi (NSFW)

**Senran Kagura – Shinobi Love Ep.8 (Mirai x Ryobi)**

* * *

One clear day, in a small forest clearing late at night, two young ladies, one with brown hair tied into long pigtails named Ryobi, the other with long back hair and an eyepatch named Mirai, but both with very flat chests, sit on a blanket in the light of their lantern, but this isn't a picnic. They are surrounded by stacks upon stacks of books and magazines explaining how to get the perfect bust. Ryobi stares deep into a magazine while Mirai looks on the internet for boob growth methods, having hacked into a nearby WIFI. "BWAHH!" Mirai groans as she finishes off a glass of milk and tosses it into the large pile of milk bottles they've been building up, "It's no use, I've looked on every website I could possibly find." She tells the brown haired girl.

"I've looked through all these books, and I can't find a single method we haven't tried already!" Ryobi says as she plops the magazine into her lap.

"I'm starting to think this is hopeless, we'll probably just be flat forever…"

"Come on Mirai! Don't think like that!" Ryobi says to try and encourage her, "Maybe there's something that hasn't been published we haven't tried!" Just then, a light blub goes off in Ryobi's head, "Wait! Haruka's good with potions, isn't she? Maybe she's found some kind of formula for good growth."

"I-I don't know about that Ryobi…" Mirai says scratching her cheek, "Last time I went to Haruka for a boob growth potion, it didn't end well."

"What do you mean?"

"I ended up becoming obsessed with my boobs, so much so that they got too big and I couldn't carry them. (see SK2 Deep Crimson side story: Busticated)

"Then we'll just have to try our best, not to get addicted." Ryobi says with a fist pump.

"Even so, that potion only works if you have someone who already has big boobs." Mirai explains.

"Well maybe she's discovered some other kind of formula." Ryobi hopes and takes Mirai's hands, "Come on Mirai! This is the one thing we haven't tried yet! It has to work!"

The one-eyed girl thinks for a long minute before nodding her head in agreement, "Alright. Let's meet at the cave tomorrow morning."

"Right!" Ryobi says and nods back. After that, the two of them clean up all their bottles, books, and blanket, and say their goodbyes as they go their separate ways for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Mirai, having made an excuse to get away from training, wonders into the cave her and her squad have been using as residence ever since becoming renegades. "Mirai!" someone calls out. Mirai turns around to see Ryobi at the cave entrance, "Alright, where's Haruka's supply?" she asks and Mirai points to a small table with a beaker and several bottles of chemicals on top. "Wow, she really has a lot of bizarre chemicals." Ryobi says as she examines them all, "how are we supposed to know which ones will help our boobs grow?"

"That's why I snitched this…" Mirai says as she pulls a large book out from seemingly nowhere. The front cover says, "Haruka's Recipe Book. DO NOT TOUCH."

"Sweet!" Ryobi exclaims as she swipes the book from Mirai and opens it up on the counter as the two flatties look through the book for a potion that will make their boobs grow.

"I found something!" Mirai exclaims as she points to a page and reads the description out loud, "Haruka's Growth by Stimulation potion. Go from the rough plains to the treacherous mountains with this special potion."

"That's perfect!" Ryobi exclaims.

"And it doesn't work like the last one did, so it shouldn't cause any problems!" Mirai says with joy.

"Alright! Let's do it! What do we need?"

"We need…" Mirai then proceeds to list off the ingredients in the book as Ryobi looks around the cave for them and toss them into the beaker, making sure to read labels so they get the right substances. Once they have all the ingredients, they fire up the hot plate the beaker is sitting on and wait for the ingredients to heat up, and they occasionally mix as it heats up, just as the book tells them. They are very careful about following the book's instructions as to not mess up and make something deadly.

A few minutes later, the potion has finished brewing and cooled down, and it turns into a thick pink slush. Although only slightly concerned, Mirai picks up the beaker as Ryobi comes back with some plastic cups and they pour the proper serving of potion into a cup for the both of them. Excited, Ryobi holds up her cup in a toast "Alright. Time to say goodbye to our flathood…"

"…and hello to womanhood!" Mirai adds as they both chug down the potion, and nearly vomit at its disgusting taste.

"Ugh… this tastes horrible… did we do something wrong?" Ryobi questions.

"No, I'm sure we followed the book's instructions exactly." Mirai says as they both look back at the book.

"But our boobs haven't started growing yet." Ryobi complains as they look through the page again.

Just then, Mirai spots something and reads it aloud, "To make your boobs grow, have someone massage them gently and thoroughly, making sure to massage harder as you go on. Note that direct skin contact including the nipples must be achieved for this to work."

"Well, if sacrificing my dignity is what it takes to get big boobs," Ryobi says as she throws off her top revealing her flat chest in its entirety, "then so be it!"

"Ryobi… I don't know about this…" Mirai says hesitantly.

"Come on Mirai! We have to!" Ryobi exclaims as she grabs her by the shoulders, "Aren't you my boobmate? The person who would always stick by my side in finding a solution for bigger boobs?"

Mirai hesitates for a second and smiles, "Y-Yeah. You're right. We're boobmates! We will get big busts together!" she says as she throws off her shirt and bra.

They both then sit down on the floor and look at each other as Ryobi says, "You first Mirai." She nods in response and reaches out for Ryobi's chest and places her hands on it causing Ryobi to let out a small moan, "Ah!"

Mirai grips the tiny boobs and gently, as best as she can, move them in opposite directions and Ryobi's face turns bright red. "Keep going?" Mirai asks.

"Yes! And don't stop until they are a J cup!" Ryobi demands, so Mirai keeps groping her, even running her thumbs over the erect nipples making Ryobi moan even more, "Ah yes! Come on! Grow please! Please!"

A few seconds pass, and already Mirai can feel something inflating in her hands. She looks down and notices Ryobi has more bumps than she used to. "Ryobi! I it's working! It's actually working!" she exclaims.

"Oh my God, it is!" Ryobi exclaims, "Alright, my turn!" she then reaches out for Mirai's tiny breasts and begins groping them in a similar manner, and then feels them growing in her hands.

"Ah ohhh…. Ryobi! It's working!" Mirai exclaims with a moan as she feels a burning sensation in her chest.

"Ok, push harder!" both Ryobi and Mirai begin groping and massaging with more force making them both moan uncontrollably as their breasts continue to blow up like balloons in their hands as they continue to feel the burning in their chests, "Ahh ahh ahhhh!" Eventually, they end up being big enough to where that's all they feel in their hands. "Harder Mirai! Harder! Make them as big as that whore Murasaki!" Ryobi demands and Mirai grips with even more force and Ryobi does the same back.

"Ah AH! Yes Ryobi! Keep going! Make them as big as that slut Haruka!" Mirai moans in response. She can feel Ryobi's fingers running across her nipples as the burning sensation in her chest gets hotter and hotter.

"AAhhh! They both let out a loud moan as their breasts grow to E size in a matter of seconds.

"I-I can't… believe it's… actually working…" Ryobi says as her breathing starts to get sporadic.

"Ryobi…?" Mirai mutters with a bright red face. She then uses the force she was using to grope her breasts and push Ryobi on to the floor, and while still massaging with one hand, she uses the other hand to pull down Ryobi's skirt and panties.

"Mi-Mirai! What are you d-doing?!" she asks in concern, "This wasn't… AH! In the plan!"

"I… I can't help it… I want you… Ryobi!" Mirai mutters as she sticks two fingers into Ryobi's vagina causing her to moan even louder than before.

"EYAAAAH!" she moans as she winces in both pain and pleasure, "Mirai… you know I… I want you too…" she then takes one hand to pull down Mirai's skirt and panties too, and then proceeds to put two fingers up her vagina.

This makes Mirai let out a very high pitched moan, "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They then decide to take their fingers out, still with pussy juice on them, and resume groping both breasts at the same time, which have now grown to G size, and now rub their pussies together making them both moan uncontrollably.

"Ah ah oh aahhh AHHHH!" they look into each other's eyes as they continue to grope, with their newly formed breasts pushing against each other. "Mirai… eyah…!" Ryobi mutters with a moan, "I… I knew we'd get, ah, here eventually…"

"Y-yeah… Ryo-AH-bi…" Mirai replies, as they are both lost in a sense of ecstasy, still moaning like no one can hear them, "AH ah ahahahahahahahhaahahahahaha AHHHHHHHH!" they moan louder and louder, as their breasts get bigger and bigger, now made the final evolution to J size.

"Mi-Mirai…" Ryobi mutters with sporadic breathing, "all this time… being AH a boob and soulmate of mine… I've AH enjoyed every moment of it…!"

"Me AH too Ryobi…" Mirai replies back, "I… I love you… AH… Ryobi…!"

"I… I AH… I love you too… Mirai…" Ryobi tells her and they both lean in closer to each other, despite their massive boob size, and press their lips tightly against each other. "hmm… mmmmmph… MMMMMMMMMMMM!" their moans are muffled by their kiss as they grope their breasts, and rub their vaginas together more, and more, and more, eventually to where they can't think about anything other than each other and loosing themselves in a sweet and lustful sensation…

"Mi-Mirai… I… I'm going to cum…!" Ryobi tells her after pulling their lips apart.

"M… AH… me too… Ryobi!" Mirai replies, but they ignore this and continue kissing as they feel a strong sensation in their vaginas until… they hit the climax. "mmm… MMMMPH…. MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" the moan while kissing, as white and clear fluid sprays from their vaginas. Mirai slumps over to Ryobi's side and she turns to face her. The groping has stopped and both of them lay there on their sides, staring deeply into the other's eyes. "Th-Thank you… Ryobi… for everything…"

"Thank you too… Mirai." Ryobi replies back, and they resume kissing and groping for the next few hours.

* * *

_The next day_

* * *

"HA-RU-KAAAAAAA!" Mirai screams at the top of her lungs, her breast now having returned to almost normal size, "WHERE IS THAT BITCH?!"

"I'm right here," the tall young woman replies, "what do you need my sweet little Mirai?"

"You think THIS is funny?!" Mirai exclaims, holding up her phone to show a picture of her and Ryobi making out the day before.

"Ah that," Haruka says putting a finger to her cheek, "I figured you two looked so cute together, I'd share it with everyone." She had posted it in a special chat room that everyone from the Crimson Squad, and the other three schools, Hanzo, Gessen, and Hebijo, had set up.

"We do not!" Mirai exclaims, throwing her phone down in anger, "there is nothing going on between me and Ryobi! Well… besides finding bigger boobs…" she says the last part with a pout.

"I would agree with that." Haruka says and Mirai looks confused, "You missed one key part of my potion you made yesterday." Haruka picks up the book from off the table and opens it and points to a small paragraph on the page, that says, "Side Effects include: Feeling a strong sense of lust and euphoria toward the person massaging you." Mirai's face goes bright red seeing this. "If you had just read the fine print, you wouldn't have gotten like that, meaning you dignities would have been spared." She tells her.

Mirai grits her teeth and clinches her fist and screams, "HARUKA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Haruka runs away and Mirai chases after her, and even out of the cave, "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Those two never change." Yomi says, sitting on the couch and putting her hands together, having watched the whole scene unfold.

"Yeah," Homura replies, "but really, I prefer it this way."

"What do you mean?" Hikage asks as she sharpens her knife.

"It's been almost a year since we became renegades, and while we have gotten stronger and found a sense of purpose, we really haven't changed all that much in the grand scheme of things, and really, I'm okay with that."

"Are you sure?" Yomi asks.

"Of course." Homura says as she stands up, "We're all friends because we're who we are. I wouldn't have taken any others as my partners in this."

Yomi smiles at Homura's conviction and stands up, "Yes, I agree. It's like you said Homura, we have nothing but our bond."

While watching these two, a tiny smile comes over Hikage's face. "Eh, why not." she says and stands up, "We are friends. I won't deny that. Even with little to no emotions, I still feel nice when I'm around you guys."

Both Homura and Yomi nod as Haruka and Mirai run back into the cave, with Mirai having run out of breath, "Haaaa Haaaa… I'll get you back some other time…" she says.

"Come here you guys!" Homura drags Yomi and Hikage over to Haruka and Mirai and she puts her arms around all four of them, "We'll always be friends until the day we die!"

Though a little confused as to what's going on, Haruka and Mirai still smile at Homura's conviction. "Of course, we chose to go with you on this journey, so we'll see it through to the end." Haruka replies.

"Yeah, agreed. "Mirai says and glares at Haruka, "Even if we annoy one another from time to time…" she looks back at Homura, "we're still friends."

"Just like our motto," Homura begins and then all of them say together, "We have nothing but our bond!" and the five of them laugh together, knowing that together, they form the Crimson Squad, a group of renegade Shinobi, built on nothing, but the friendship they share with one another.

* * *

**_THE END_**

**Hope you enjoyed this story. There's more to come, so leave some pairings and I may do them for a future chapter.**

**I'm also on Discord (where it'll be easier to send me the ideas, as well as chat with me and give me other story ideas). So join me on discord at.**

**discord . gg / BQfguu8**

**Just type this (without spaces) in your Browser Address part after the "http" portion. I look forward to see you there.**


End file.
